


Ain’t Nothin’ Funny

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fat Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hiya! If requests are still open can I request a Bobby Singer x overweight reader story? Where reader is pretty confident huntress but when her, boys and Bobby drinking in the bar after a hunt, there are some douchebags making jokes about her and Bobby stood up and all (romantic) fluff? Like Bobby comforts her after? sorry if it’s messy xoxo thank you





	Ain’t Nothin’ Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hiya! If requests are still open can I request a Bobby Singer x overweight reader story? Where reader is pretty confident huntress but when her, boys and Bobby drinking in the bar after a hunt, there are some douchebags making jokes about her and Bobby stood up and all (romantic) fluff? Like Bobby comforts her after? sorry if it’s messy xoxo thank you

Walking into a bar after a hunt always made you smile. It was comforting. The sounds of the music being mixed with people playing pool, the chatter that all blended together, and laughter. Sure, you doubted that many people would find some dim bar comforting, but you weren’t like other people. You were a hunter. To you, it symbolized another hunt that you lived through. That right there was something to celebrate.

Currently, it was you, Sam, Dean, and Bobby. Next to the boys, you knew that you stuck out, but you honestly didn’t care. You were strong, you were smart, agile, and a damn good hunter. So what if you were overweight? That didn’t bother you, and ignored the stares you got at times. People were closed minded, judgemental, and cruel. That was on them. Not you.

“I’ll get the first round.” You grinned. “Go find us a table.” Turning, you moved through the crowd towards the bar. You felt eyes on you, but assumed that was the boys watching you from their table. You weren’t aware that it was a group that was a few tables away from the boys, all chuckling and talking among themselves.

Once you ordered four beers and 4 shots, you easily carried them all towards the table. “Oh, finally.” Dean grinned. “Oh, and there’s Y/N.” He teased, making you stick out tongue out at him.

Shaking your head, you set everything down. Each of you held up your shots slightly before downing them. “To another successful hunt.” You grinned, gripping your beer and taking a swig. “And to many more.”

* * *

Sometime during the night, the group from a few tables away had moved closer. By now, they were at the table next to you, and their voices carried. “How can that chair even hold her up?” One of them laughed, the others joining in. “Is it made by some _super_ wood?” He added in.

Licking your lips, you stared at the table and sighed. You were used to it by now. You’d been overweight your whole life, and that’s how you were able to be so confident. “So, I was thinking tomorrow we grab a pizza, and take the day off before heading out.” You suggested.

One of the guys from the other table burst into laughter. “Of course it would be **_Shamu_** who wants pizza.” He said through his laughter. “Why not try a fucking _salad_?”

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Bobby’s jaw clench. “Leave it, Bobby.” You said under your breath. “I’ll be fine.” You looked at him. “Just. Leave it.” Your eyes pleaded with him. Causing a scene isn’t something that you wanted to do.

“Look at that. Only one to pay attention to her is the old guy!” Another started in. “Probably ‘cuz no self respecting male would touch **_her_**.”

Bobby looked at you. “I ain’t leavin’ it.” He told you before getting up and moving over to their table. They looked damn proud of themselves. “Just like I _thought_.” He smirked, looking at each of them. “Buncha pretty boys who think they’re God’s gift to women. News flash, you big mouthed sonsabitches, ya’d be _lucky_ to land someone who’s half the woman she is.” Your back was still to them, and you were thankful as your cheeks were turning pink. “You go for those made up, fake, no personality _dolls_ , and then you’ll be 35, balding, wonderin’ what the hell went wrong. You’ll be drinkin’ beer, chattin’ with the guys about the good ol’ days, about when your wives were ‘hot’. Meanwhile, she’ll be treatin’ her man like a goddamn king. You think you’re gonna find a hot woman, good personality, who enjoys the same things as you do? With that mouth?” He chuckled, shoving his free hand in his pocket. “Oh, and I’m _guessin_ ’ you’re all over compensatin’ for the lack of what’s below the belt with all your big mouths.”

You’d been mid drink when he’d said that, making you choke on your beer. Sam reached over, chuckling, patting your back. “Slow down.” He teased.

“Now, I _highly_ suggest you dickweeds find somewhere else to stink up with that over use of whatever the hell that is you’re wearing.” He grumbled, drinking his beer and turning back to your table. As he sat, he finished his beer. “Idjits.”

“Thanks.” You muttered, giving him a small smile. That wasn’t something you were used to.

* * *

After you left the bar, Bobby pulled you aside while the boys walked towards the motel. “Hope ya don’t mind what I said in there.” He said, acting slightly shy, which wasn’t something that you’d ever seen.

You grinned, shaking your head. “No, I thought it was sweet.” You told him. Chewing on your lip, you noticed your hand was still in his. “Would you like to, uh, go grab something to eat?” You asked.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He agreed with a nod.


End file.
